Cycle of the Universe
by Aussie
Summary: BtVS.Angel.SG1. and a Suprise Crossover.  Illyria feels a familiar presence which brings hope of restoring herself to her former power and reuniting herself with some existing Old Ones.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Notes: **Hi everyone. Here's a Angel/BtVS/StargateSG1/Surprise crossover. I don't want to say what the other crossover is, because it's kind of the payoff at the end of the story. If you follow the fandom of the "surprise" crossover, this story will pay off big time in the end. If not, I'll explain in the end Author's Notes.

**Summary: **Illyria contemplates her existence on the earth, five years after the events of the Angel Finale. It's then that she feels a familiar presence which brings hope of restoring herself to her former power and reuniting herself with some existing Old Ones.

* * *

Cycle of the Universe

It was a typical summer day, and she was sitting inside a bar, contemplating her next move. For five years she had been travelling the globe, in search of a meaning to her existence on this world, but it had not come. She was now back in the country that she had started from, not seeing any possible future existence for her which would satisfy her boredom. In all her travels, she had come across perhaps two things which had sparked her interest. One was the army of Slayers spread across Europe and the witch which had created them. She had heard many tales of the power of the red-haired witch from her now dead counterparts; she had heard how they had tried to persuade the witch to prevent her return to this world. The witch had true power, which she thought had been beyond the grasp of mortals. She had tried to stay with the group, but was not given the proper respect or trust which she deserved. She had deserted the group to travel the world further, in hope of finding something which would spark her interest for a while.

Now Illyria sat within a bar within the town called Colorado Springs, thinking what her next move could be. The bar around her was dark and dank and filled with the same type of people which were in every bar which Illyria had gone into. Illyria still did not understand why humans preferred to trap themselves within small dark boxes such as this bar. It wreaked of alcohol and cigarettes, and the music which bleared out of the electronic speaker system did little to entertain Illyria's ears.

Despite the rituals and procedures which were meant to occur upon Illyria's resurrection, it did not go according to plan. Not all of Winifred Burkle had been consumed by her resurrection, a trace still remained within her body; within her consciousness, and it was starting to infect Illyria. Time and time again, she had caught herself thinking of the consequences of her actions and their effects on the mortals around her. The infection of Winifred Burkle had made interaction with humans easier, however, which was something which Illyria was grateful. The humans often did not cooperate with her requests if she did not allow the Winifred Burkle infection to alter her behaviour, and threatening them often didn't work either. Using this, she was now able to successfully able to interact with humans on almost all levels.

Illyria's travels had shown her the truth behind Wesley's words; humans did rule the earth now. They infected the entire surface of the planet. There was only one place within the remnants of a great rainforest which had spanned continents, where she could hear the song of the green in its full force. Illyria had learned from her travels that when humans wished to contemplate their existence, thy often travelled to a bar. That was what Illyria was doing now; contemplating her existence; choosing her next move.

It had been only a few weeks ago that Illyria had remembered something which had just been a myth when she was still in power, but if the myth were true, it could serve to propel her back into power and gain some semblance of her former self. She remembered that a small group of Old Ones had left this world at the end of days to a new world in an attempt to preserve their existence. She knew the location of the supposed world, if it even existed; she just needed a way to get there. Her current power was not enough for her to open a portal to the world, so she needed another way. Illyria was on her way to the Antarctic to look for an ancient artefact which she was sure that the humans of Earth had not deciphered yet.

Illyria was just about to leave the bar when she sensed a presence she had not felt before her binding to the Deeper Well. Slowly, she looked around the room, trying to pinpoint its location. Illyria looked towards the door as a trio of men walked into the bar. The last one which had come through the door had sight enhancing spectacles, and was the source of the presence she had just sensed. The presence was the mark of the ascended humans which had come before this generation, however the presence wasn't the same as she last remembered it. Rather, it was detached, like it was hanging in the background of the person's consciousness.

Illyria sat across the bar, observing the trio of men. As she observed them further, she could sense an artificial presence flowing through the veins of the bulky, dark-skinned male. Indiscreetly, Illyria moved closer to the group and started to listen in to their conversation using her enhanced hearing. She was still halfway across the bar, but she was able to enhance the noises which she heard with the shell's ears, and her mind was able to filter out all unwanted distractions.

"… _we need to relax and unwind before we go on this trip. Come on Danny boy, loosen up,"_ one of the males said to the one touched by the ascended.

"_I know. Its just that I need to prepare. Even with all of the Asgard's Technology and a ZPM, it will take weeks for us to travel and I can use that to loosen up. I need to make sure that we have everything we need," _the one touched by the ascended replied. That caught Illyria's undivided attention, as she was familiar with the beings called the Asgard. She didn't know whether these humans were referring to the same beings which she had known of, the current language having twisted the meanings of many names, however this still required her undivided attention. The Asgard had been allies of the ascended who had imprisoned them, and if they became aware of her return, it would be dangerous for her. Still though, the mention of the name Asgard had given Illyria slight hope. If the Asgard still had influence upon the current humans of this world, there may be a way for her to journey to the world which it was rumoured that her counterparts had ventured to millennia ago.

* * *

So, what do you think? Please leave reviews. Only a few more chapters to go 


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Notes: **Next chapter is up real quick. Perhaps one chapter after this till the end of the story. Hope you're all liking it. Leave plenty of reviews. This story is just a crossover idea which I've had in my head for ages and ages and just feel as if I need to write down.

Please, feel free to guess what the other crossover is. I've given one, tiny, tiny hint, but I don't expect that anyone'll get it. The final crossover will be revealed in the last line of the story (Chapter 3 possibly).

Leave plenty of reviews!

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Illyria had followed the trio of men once they had left the bar. Illyria had used the rooftops to track the trio once they had entered a black van; bounding from rooftop to rooftop at an unnatural speed. She had followed them to an artificial cement cavern within the side of a mountain, which was surrounded by the human's military forces. There had been no indication of Asgard Technology or any sensors placed around the base designed to detect her presence, for which she was grateful. She had attempted to gain access to the base by walking up to the front gates and asking permission for access, however Illyria was immediately denied. She had learned the name of the base however, and would use that in her research later that night. Her actions shown how much she had allowed the Burkle infection to consume her. If Illyria had acted upon her instincts, the personnel of the base would be in pieces and begging for their god-king to allow their existence to continue, however instead she had turned and walked away.

She had taken herself to an internet cafè, allowing the knowledge of her shell to guide her fingers on the human machines. She found out all the information that she could about the NORAD base, as the guard had described it, and learned that it was an out of commission missile silo. Illyria did not allow the description to fool her for a second. Humans were a very deceptive species and she had no doubts that the base had another purpose. She had learned the name of the human touched by the ascended, and used the address directory to find the location of his place of residence. Taking the directory with her, Illyria moved throughout the city to his place of residence. There, she waited.

**Five Hours Later **

It had been hours since Illyria had sat down on the front steps of Daniel Jackson's box he called his own, however this did not phase Illyria one bit. Five hours had passed just as a moment in time to the Old One. She was contemplating the conversation that she had overheard earlier, knowing that the human would know something of Asgard Technology. Illyria knew that there was no such thing as coincidence, and it was not a coincidence that the human was touched by the ascended and knew of the Asgard. She wondered whether the Asgard had learned to ascend yet, but Illyria doubted it. She knew that they were too detached from the forces of the universe which lurked just beneath the surface of existence.

Illyria was brought out of her thoughts as a motor vehicle pulled up into the driveway, its headlights illuminating the white skin of her shell's persona. She was pleased to sense the mark of the ascended and to see Daniel Jackson step out of the car.

"Yes, may I help you?" Daniel asked her as he got out of the car.

"I have a matter I need to discuss with you Daniel Jackson," Illyria replied. "I believe it would be better to discuss this inside your residence."

"Wait a minute. You've got to tell me what this is about before I let you into my home," Daniel said.

"You have been touched by the ascended. You may have information I require," Illyria said to him. Illyria could tell that Daniel Jackson looked alarmed when she brought up that bit of information, but that was her intention.

Daniel was surprised when he came home for a bit of rest to find a rather lean woman sitting on the steps of his front porch. The first impression he got of the woman, was that she was very forward with her requests. She had a Texan accent and was just shorter than Daniel. He almost fell over when the woman said that she needed to talk about the ascended. It took a while for him to recover at that, and formulate a plan. He was going to invite the woman inside and see what she had to say. If she knew of the ascended, she could either be a great threat or a great asset, or some loony off of the street.

"Please, come inside," Daniel said while walking past her to the front door and unlocking it. The woman followed Daniel across the threshold and into his home. As he put down his belongings, he turned around. "I don't believe I caught your name?" Daniel asked.

"I did not offer it," the woman replied, "but the alias which my shell is known by is Winifred Burkle," she added. Daniel walked towards the kitchen bench and stood behind it. Beneath the kitchen sink was a distress beacon which could signal the Odyssey at any time.

"How do you know of the ascended?" Daniel asked, treading carefully. He was very anxious due to this woman turning up on his doorstep, knowing about the ancients. From what he could gather, she also knew that he had at least some connection to them.

"The ascended drove my people from this world," Winifred replied. This immediately caused alarm bells to go through Daniel's head, knowing of only one race which the Ancients had drive off of Earth.

"You're a Goa'uld?" Daniel asked. To Daniel, it seemed as if the woman almost retched at the name.

"They are a race of parasitic vermin who should have been crushed by my people millennia ago. They are even more deceitful than humans," the woman replied, disgust and anger evident in her voice. This made Daniel curious, as the woman was suggesting that she wasn't human.

"You're not human?" Daniel queried.

"That is not of your concern. But for your information, no I am not," Ms. Burkle replied.

"Then what are you?" Daniel asked. He was curious now, as the woman who stood in front of him, was apparently not a woman, but she looked everything like one, and had a Texan accent.

"Why are you touched by the ascended?" Ms. Burkle asked violently, not giving any recognition to his question.

"You're not in any position to be asking any questions here…" Daniel started, but was violently cut off by the woman.

"I demand that you tell me what you know of the humans who came before you!" Ms. Burkle demanded. It was then that Daniel opened the cupboard beneath the sink and hit the distress button for the Odyssey. It was clear that this woman was not human, and that she was getting pissed. "I once ruled this planet and was a god to gods. I demand you tell me what you know of the Ascended and the Asgard or I will rip you limb from limb," the woman said while her appearance shifted and changed. Daniel stood transfixed as he watched the skin, hair and eyes of the woman in front of him gain a blue tinge and her clothes warped into a suit of red armour. He moved out from behind the counter and moved towards the woman, getting ready for the Asgard transport beam which would come from the Odyssey.

"I was once ascended," Daniel said, attempting to stall the creature in front of him from getting violent. "I was cast down and my memory wiped for not conforming to their rules," he expanded.

"That would be logical as to the presence which is situated within your shell," the woman said. This had Daniel absolutely floored, as the creature in front of him had just admitted that it could sense that he had something to do with the ascended. Daniel was only a few steps away from her when he felt his body beginning to become lighter and began to fade away in the white light of an Asgard transport beam. He rushed forward and grabbed the creature, attempting to take it with him. He knew that the Odyssey would be transporting him to a secure room, as the distress beacon had been activated.

When the light faded from the Asgard transport beam, he was surprised to see himself still standing within his house, holding onto the creature in front of him, which was not looking pleased.

"I have blocked the attempt to remove us from this residence with the Asgard disintegration technology. You should advise your people that any future attempts to remove us will be unsuccessful," the creature said.

"You stopped the transport beam?" Daniel asked, stumbling back from the alien woman in front of him. He looked again, and he couldn't see any signs of alien technology. He guessed that it might be the protective armour that she wore which gave her the abilities she possessed. He looked as she just nodded.

"You will tell me what capabilities you have using Asgard technology, or any means you have for me to travel to another world," the creature demanded. "I know that the Asgard disintegration beam was sourced from orbit, and that either the Asgard are present here, or you have space flight capabilities," the creature said. "It would be a mistake not to comply with my demands, former ascended," the woman added, making an obvious threat.

Daniel didn't know what to do. It was obvious that this woman was more advanced than anything they had come across before, save for the ascended ancients.

"Yes, we have space flight capabilities," Daniel said. He knew that he really had no other option than to tell the woman what she wanted to know. "We have only a few ships, only one in orbit at the moment," he expanded. Before the woman could say anything, Daniel attempted to continue in order to gain some more information about her. "We might be able to help you get to where you want to go," he added. "Let's just calm down and have a peaceful discussion about this."

"Very well," the woman replied.

"First of all, before we do anything, I've got to know who you are," Daniel asked. He waited as the woman appeared to compose herself. Daniel noticed that she was staring at him.

"Does this façade disturb you?" she asked.

"Slightly," Daniel replied. He watched, astonished again as the red armour disappeared and was replaced by clothes. The blue tinge in her hair, eyes and skin disappeared and returned to normal in front of his eyes as well.

"I am Illyria, and I was a god to gods," Daniel heard the creature say. That didn't mean anything to Daniel, and he was glad that she continued. "My people ruled this world millennia ago. I lived several lives at once. My kingdom spanned many worlds and crossed dimensions. My race ruled this galaxy, and I ruled my people. For eons, we were undisturbed, but eventually, we were driven out of this existence and entrapped with a prison within the middle of the world," the creature explained. Despite the danger facing Daniel, he couldn't help but get excited. If this creature was telling the truth, it could be perhaps older than the ancients.

"How were you imprisoned?" Daniel asked.

"The most powerful of my people existed across many dimensions. Our existence and power ebbed and returned in cycles as occurs in all natural cycles. We ruled the galaxy without interference for eons. During one of the most powerful receding periods of our race in millennia, humans, a race you call The Ancients, arrived within this galaxy, fleeing their own as a result of a civil war. They waged war with our armies, conquering a few worlds which they called their own. We allowed their existence as none of our race's armies were required to move into that section of the galaxy. They saw our warlike ways as a threat to their existence, and before we knew it, an alliance between three other powerful races outside this galaxy was formed," the woman explained.

"The great alliance?" Daniel queried, interrupting her.

"If that is what they call it," Illyria replied. "The alliance was between the Ancients, the Nox, the Furlings and the Asgard. Over one hundred years as our power faded, the alliance began a major offensive against myself and my brethren. We did not have the power to stand against them; however the alliance could not destroy us. Instead, they binded us in a prison created within the Earth in which we have slumbered for ten thousand years," Illyria explained.

"This is fascinating. It fills in the gaps that we didn't know about the Ancients and the origin of life in this galaxy," Daniel stated. There was a moment of silence, before Daniel connected some of the points which the creature which called herself Illyria had said. "If you're here now, does that mean that your race is coming into power again?" Daniel asked.

"My presence here is an anomaly. I am meant to be slumbering with my brethren within the Deeper Well, however I was awoken prematurely by a human and resurrected within this shell with a fraction of my former power," Illyria explained. "If this were the time of my race's revival, I would be slaughtered as an abomination upon the resurrection of my brethren," Illyria added. Daniel sat there, reviewing all the information within his head, before he asked another question.

"If you're as powerful as you say you are, why do you need us to get off of this planet?" Daniel asked.

"I was resurrected with a fraction of my former power. I am now restricted to the physical world and can no longer travel between worlds with my thought," Illyria replied. "I have no interest in your technology or your people. I only wish a one way passage to the world of my choosing, and then you will not hear from me again," Illyria replied. Daniel thought for a few minutes before replying.

"We would be interested in setting up a discussion between our people, perhaps to exchange information. Would this be acceptable for you?" Daniel asked Illyria.

"I wish for transport only," Illyria replied. "I would suggest that your people comply with this, or I will find my own way onto your ship and take it myself," Illyria said.

"I will have to ask my superiors, however we have access to a Chapa'aii, would access to this be acceptable?" Daniel asked.

"That would be perfect," Illyria replied. Daniel thought he saw a glimmer of hope cross Illyria's face, but it was so brief that he couldn't be sure whether he was imagining it or not.


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Notes; **Final chapter of the story here. Can you guess the crossover? Unlikely, until the last line of the story. See Authors Notes at the end for an explanation to the story.

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Illyria stood watching the entrance to the Cheyenne Mountain complex from outside the chain link fence. A number of guards were standing on the other side of the fence, all with automatic weapons and some kind of energy weapon trained on her. She had morphed into the Winifred Burkle visage before they had arrived at the compound, in order to appear less threatening. She knew perfectly well that she'd be able to walk straight into the compound, find and then use the Chapa'aii to get to where she needed to go, however she had told herself that she would try to play by the rules; that she would try not to harm any humans. This was for two reasons, the first being that she had promised Wesley that she would not kill any more humans. The second, well, Illyria was unsure of the second reason, but she believed that it was because of the infection of her shell's personality into her own. Over the five years she had been existing within this shell, the infection had grown and grown each month. Now, she was unsure as to how much the shell's persona was influencing her actions. She knew that she would remain Illyria and in control of the shell, but she also knew that the infection was influencing her.

Illyria wished access to the Chapa'aii because she had heard of a story just before her imprisonment within the Deeper Well. The story told of a number of Old Ones who had fled to a world which had been made hidden in the furthest reaches of the galaxy, and that they took some of the second generation of humans which had just evolved on Earth from the Ancients with them in order to create a new beginning. Rumour had it that it was Inanna some other Old Ones who had fled with the humans. They had never agreed with the fact that the majority of the Old Ones ruled by the sword. They were seen as the weaker class, and Illyria had not interfered with their kingdoms unless they interfered with hers. If they had escape to this other world, they were Illyria's only hope of restoring herself to even a fraction of her former power.

She knew where the world was, and even knew the unique coordinates to input into the Chapa'aii. Before Illyria's time, the world had been hidden from the rest of the universe by Old Ones which had come before. Yet, all of the Old Ones knew it's location. All they knew was that the world was sacred, and had something to do with their creation myths. The knowledge of how they came to be had been lost eons ago because of the immense lifespan of each Old One. The Chapa'aii was an ingenous invention by the Ancients, and since its conception, the Old Ones had used them to move their armies between worlds within the galaxy. A special Chapa'aii had been created and placed on the planet in question, guarded from the rest of the network and only accessible by the Old Ones. It was this gate that Illyria wished to venture to from Earth's Chapa'aii.

Illyria was currently waiting for Daniel Jackson to return to the front gates and grant her permission to enter the underground complex. She had agreed to try to play by the rules, and Daniel had to let his superiors know of the situation. Illyria knew that if they refused, she would enter the complex anyway.

It had been almost a quarter of a day before the former ascended had returned. Illyria had spent the time preparing herself and equalising the energies within her shell, as she was sure that the ascended would attempt to stop her from entering the Stargate if they learned of her intentions. If she were to regain her former power, the ascended would be able to do nothing to prevent her seeking revenge on them for millennia of imprisonment within the Deeper Well. It had taken an alliance of four of the most advanced races, save her own, between four galaxies to imprison her people. They had only been successful because the Old Ones were experiencing a waning period in their power and influence upon the universe. If Illyria returned to her former power, she was almost certain that she would be near full strength.

"What have your superiors communicated to you?" Illyria asked Daniel Jackson as he approached the front gate.

"They told me that you will be granted access to Stargate Command. You will have a personal escort at all times, and you will not be given information which could compromise our security," Daniel explained. "My superiors wish to have a discussion with you, and then you will be granted access to the Chapa'aii. Once you go through the Chapa'aii, you will not be permitted to return to this world," Daniel explained.

"That is adequate," Illyria replied. "Your superiors are wise humans not to oppose me." Illyria glanced to the guards and noticed that their weapons were not trained on her anymore. Illyria waited for the boom gates which blocked the road entrance to the complex to rise, and then she began to walk behind Daniel Jackson as they travelled to the entrance to the complex.

Daniel had escorted Illyria into the base and had watched as a brief medical check was attempted to confirm that she didn't carry any diseases or harmful substances within her. It had been very difficult, as the needles which Dr. Lam had used had not penetrated her skin. They had attempted an X-Ray of her body, however none of the X-Rays penetrated her body either. In the end, they had to take her word that she would not spread any infections throughout the base. They were taking her word for a lot of things, but in the end, what choice did they have. Daniel had watched and experienced as she had stopped them being transported by the Asgard beaming technology after it had began. They had told Daniel that Samantha was running a query on the Asgard database installed on the Odyssey as to what could cause that to occur, but so far, there had been no results. According to her, it shouldn't be possible. Illyria had done that with no visible signs of any technology at all. If she had done that, and was as powerful as she claimed to be, their best course of action would be to comply to her demands if they didn't compromise any matters of national security.

After that, Daniel had immediately escorted her to the briefing room to meet with General Landry, Teal'c, Samantha Carter, Cameron Mitchell and himself. While standing at the opposite end of the table, preferring to stand, Illyria had, so far, explained the events which she had explained to Daniel within his apartment. She had also elaborated on how she had been resurrected into the body of Winifred Burkle. Daniel could tell that the others, along with himself, had found it disturbing that the Great Alliance between the Ancients, Asgard, Nox and Furlings had been formed in order to imprison Illyria's race. If what Illyria was telling was the truth, then the only reason that the alliance succeeded was because Illyria's people were going through a 'weak' period. Daniel also found it fascinating that Illyria's people were really the only surviving native species within this galaxy which had been around for more than 10,000 years. He was snapped out of his thoughts as Illyria started explaining something else which he hadn't heard before.

"As the first generation of humans, or Ancients, as you label them, pushed us out of existence, we unleashed a plague upon the alliance in one last attack against them. The plague was called the vampyr virus and mutated their consciousness and body and merged it with the spirit of a demon. When exposed to this virus, the humans required human blood for nourishment and turned on their own kind. We hoped that it would rapidly spread throughout the population and that the alliance would destroy itself from within. The spread of the virus turned out to be more restricted than we had hoped, however. Since we created the virus in a rush just before our imprisonment, an unforseen side effect occurred. Humans infected with the virus would be destroyed upon exposure to sunlight," Illyria explained. Daniel was blown away as she had successfully described creatures which were still known as vampires in their own myths and legends. "Despite this unforseen circumstance, the virus raved the Human, Nox, Asgard and Furling populations. We watched as it, along with our armies, crushed the Furling empire. The Nox and Asgard found a cure to the virus within their own people, albeit, the cure being created by completely different methods. The Nox found a spiritual method of curing the virus, while the Asgard engineered their bodies to be resistant to all strains of the virus. The virus was more prevalent within the human species however, and the humans learned to ascend to escape the virus. It was this ascension which tipped the balance of power in their favour, allowing them to finally banish those of us who remained to the Deeper Well," Illyria explained. Daniel was having a hard time to digest the information which was flowing out of Illyria. She had, essentially, just told them the reasoning behind the Asgard's engineering of their own bodies, the way the Nox were peaceful and a spiritual people, the fate of the Furlings, and the reasons why the Ancients ascended. All of SG1 and General Landry sat stunned at these revelations.

"I have supplied you with information. I now believe that it is your turn to supply me with information," Illyria stated after a few moments.

"Uhh, umm, yes," Daniel heard himself say, without knowing where this was going. "We can't guarantee that we'll know the answers to the questions you ask, but we'll try to answer them as best we can," Daniel added.

"What is the fate of the Ancients, Asgard and Nox?" Illyria asked. Daniel took a moment to compose himself, and looked to his team members and General Landry. They were all looking at him, obviously expecting that he'd be the one to answer.

"I'm not sure that we should answer that question. Those races are our allies, and from what you've just described, it would seem that you would wish to seek revenge," Daniel stated.

"You are incorrect Daniel Jackson. I wish only to know about their fate so that I might be able to avoid them once stepping through the Chapa'aii. I do not wish imprisonment within the Deeper Well again. I am confident that the members of the alliance would be able to send me back there and that I would only be able to resist them for so long in my present form," Illyria replied.

"The Nox are out there somewhere in this galaxy. We don't know if they have a presence in any other galaxies, or how much of a presence they have in this one, but we do know that they're out there somewhere. They live a peaceful existence, and are advocates of non-violent solutions," Daniel said. He watched as Illyria just gave a very small nod and continued to stare at him. "The Asgard are gone," Daniel said. If Illyria was surprised, she certainly wasn't showing it. "They only just recently that they disappeared. They had engineered their bodies so much that they were no longer capable of sexual reproduction. Their genetic diversity declined so much that they were unable to continue their existence indefinitely and decided to go out on their own terms," Daniel explained.

"But yet you possess Asgard technology?" Illyria queried.

"We had been working with them to solve a number of problems, and for our cooperation, they installed a number of their systems on our ships," Daniel replied.

"Why would the Asgard require your assistance?" Illyria queried.

"For all their genius, the Asgard lacked an ability to come up with highly practical solutions, something we excel at," Carter replied to Illyria. Daniel felt really uncomfortable talking about this information with Illyria, especially just so soon after the death of the Asgard Race.

"And the ascended?" Illyria asked. Daniel could feel himself returning a blank stare to her, not understanding her question. "And what is the fate of the ascended?"

"The ascended are still around. They have a rule to not interfere in the affairs of 'lower beings'," Daniel replied.

"A feeble attempt to not become like the race they imprisoned," Illyria replied. Daniel was just about to ask another question when General Landry decided to speak.

"­Ms. Burkle, or Illyria, as you liked to be called," the General said.

"What you call me is unimportant," Illyria replied.

"Yes, Illyria. Suppose you regained your former power. What would be your intentions towards us, and towards the ancients?" Daniel heard the General ask.

"I am now bound to this shell and my former power and the existence I once knew is lost to me. This can not be changed," Illyria replied. Daniel saw her look around the room, but she continued. "If I were to regain my former power, I would not hold any ill intentions towards this planet or your race. If the ascended tried to stop me or interfere with my actions, I would wipe them from existence," Illyria explained. At this stage, it was only Illyria who knew that she was lying. She would attempt to exterminate the Ancients and their brethren as her first act if she regained her former power, which was possible and she sought to do.

"Could you do that?" Carter asked. "Exterminate the Ancients?"

"It is difficult to say as I am unaware of their numbers. Nevertheless it would be along and difficult struggle against them by myself, however I believe that it would be possible given that their numbers haven't increased since my imprisonment. They are among the weakest of the ascended. If I were at my former power, I would be most powerful among ascended beings," Illyria replied. The room was silent as this revelation, and Daniel was feeling very uneasy. "Do not be alarmed, this is not a possibility," Illyria continued. That did nothing to calm the mood within the room. After a few moments, Illyria spoke again. "I have shared plentiful information with you. I will now have access to the Chapa'aii," Illyria said. Daniel caught the drift in her tone; it was more of a statement rather than a question.

"Very well," General Landry replied. "You'll need to give us the address of where you're going so we can dial the gate for you," he said.

"I will dial the Chapa'aii myself," Illyria replied.

"We don't have a dialling device attached to the gate. You'll need to give us the coordinates to where we're going so that we can input them into our computers," Landry explained.

"I do not require a dialling device to operate the Chapa'aii myself," Illyria replied. This stunned Daniel even further. He watched as General Landry led the way for Illyria to the gate room. It was just as they went out the door that Daniel remembered he had one more question for Illyria. He accompanied the marines, Illyria, Sam and General Landry to the gate room and watched as Illyria moved up to the Stargate. Daniel watched as she approached the gate. As she put one of her hands on its surface, the inner ring started to spin and light up.

"Walter, is there an incoming wormhole?" Landry shouted as he turned around and looked up to the glass which separated the gate room from the control room.

"No sir. She's dialling the gate somehow," Walter replied over the PA system. Daniel watched as the chevrons lit up as each of the coordinates was dialled. When the Stargate locked in the sixth chevron, the dialling process disengaged and the chevrons began to light up from the first one again.

"_Certainly Illyria would know about the point of origin symbol," _Daniel thought.

"Walter, what's happening?" General Landry asked him again.

"I don't know sir. We're reading some unusual energy fluctuations through the gate. We're connected to another gate, but there's no wormhole. It's unlike anything we've ever seen," Walter's voice replied through the PA system. They watched as the gate went through another six sets of six chevrons, before the seventh chevron in the sixth set was selected as the point of origin. The Stargate then engaged without the typical burst of energy which burst from the ring which was present in all wormhole activations.

"Do not attempt to follow me," Illyria said. "Once I am through the Chapa'aii, I will change the sequence of chevrons which unlocks the destination Stargate, and you will not be able to follow. If you come by ship, I will know and I will return here," Illyria stated.

"Illyria, wait!" Daniel shouted. "I have one more question." Daniel saw that there was no reply from Illyria, and decided that he would attempt to ask the question anyway while digesting the fact that they had just learned that the Stargates could essentially be 'locked'. "Where are you going? Why is this planet so significant?"

"It is Kobol. My homeworld," Illyria replied before stepping through the Stargate.

* * *

**Authors Notes: **

For those of you unfamiliar with Kobol. It is from Battlestar Galactica. One of the 'laws of the universe' in BSG is that "Everything has happened before and everything will happen again". Kobol in BSG is rumoured to be the homeworld of humanity, where 13 tribes (or countries/cultures of) humanity lived with 13 gods, called the Lords of Kobol. All of the tribes left, 12 going in one direction, while the 13th went in another direction. The 13th settled on a 'mythical' planet called Earth. Having Illyria refer to "Kobol, her homeworld" implies the rule of "all of this has happened before and all of this will happen again", implying that perhaps Kobol was more than the homeworld to just humanity.

Just to make it clear for those who didn't get it (as I was trying to be subtle throughout the story). In this story, The 'Old Ones' (13 of them mind you – this number is not stated within the story) who fled just before the imprisonment within the Deeper Well, are rumoured to Illyria to have fled to Kobol, and took some humans with them. Illyria is returning to Kobol in hopes that these "Old Ones" will still be alive and can help restore her to her former power. It is implied that there is some link between the "Lords of Kobol" in BSG and the Old Ones in BtVs/Angel.

Anyway, I believe that this story may be successful with people who are familiar with the BtVS, Stargate and BSG (RDM) universe. There might be sequels to this down the track (such as what happens to Illyria when she gets to Kobol; OR Illyria roaming the galaxy / universe in search of a purpose to her existence IF I decide that the "Lords of Kobol / Old Ones" are not at Kobol).

Leave plenty of reviews, and this will speed up my decision as to whether I want to do a sequel!


End file.
